


Cooking for Paul

by alisia



Series: domestic Paul & Jacob [1]
Category: The Following
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisia/pseuds/alisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure fluff, I thought after last nights episode we needed less angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking for Paul

“Billy, are you home?” Jacob shouted as he walked into the house he shared with his boyfriend, putting the groceries down on the counter top he pulled out his mobile and phoned Sarah.  
“Hi, I’ve got everything are you still okay to come round?” Jacob said as he shrugged off his jacket  
“Put the kettle on, I’ll be there in a minute” Sarah said laughing down the phone  
“Yes ma’am”  
Ninety fraught minutes later Jacob looked on with some pride at the fruits of his and Sarah’s labour. “My work here is done” Sarah said giving him a kiss on the cheek  
“Thank you for all your help, I couldn’t have done it without you” Jacob said  
“You’re welcome, now all we need is for Prince Charming to come home….speak of the devil” Sarah said hearing Paul’s car pulling onto the drive  
Paul passed Sarah on the path giving him a bright smile that slightly unnerved him  
“You’re late” Jacob said  
“I am, wow something smells nice” Paul said walking into the kitchen area  
“I cooked” Jacob said beaming at his boyfriend. He had to admit that cooking really wasn’t his forte; in fact he once told Paul he got vertigo every time he went in the kitchen so it was lucky for him then Paul loved to cook.  
“Do I time to shower?” Paul said wrapping his arms tightly around Jacob’s waist  
“Sure, just make it quick” Jacob said giving Paul a quick kiss

By the time a freshly showered Paul came downstairs the table was set and two glasses of wine poured  
“So what is the occasion” Paul said kissing Jacob just below the ear, his hands resting on Jacob’s hips  
“Do I need a reason to cook for my boyfriend?” he asked  
“No, but…..wow is that what I think it is?” Paul said peaking over Jacob’s shoulder at the pot in front of him  
“If you mean is it meatballs then yes, but I doubt it tastes as good as your grandmother’s” Jacob said  
“Nothing would ever taste as good as my grandma’s food” Paul told him  
“Go and sit down why I attempt to get them on the plate and not the floor”  
They ate in a comfortable silence, interrupted only by Paul giving Jacob compliments over how good the meal was. After the meal they took their wine over to the sofa. Jacob sat with back resting against Paul’s chest  
“So what made you cook dinner?”  
“Nothing, I just wanted to spoil you for a change, and anyway my mother always told me the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”  
“Did she now?”  
“Yup and you gorgeous are all stomach” Jacob said leaning up to look his boyfriend in the face  
“Are you trying to say I’m fat?” Paul asked cocking his head to one side  
“Well you are nearly 30 and you don’t go running as much as you use too” Jacob said a mischievous smile on his face  
“For one I’m not 30 for another 7 weeks and secondly I much prefer my new morning method of exercise” Paul told him  
“You mean the waking me up at 5 in the morning to have sex method of exercise?” Jacob asked him  
“That would be the one, but if you prefer I can go back to running to stay fit” Paul said  
“Now let’s not be hasty” Jacob said moving to straddle his boyfriend’s lap  
“So you going to tell me the real reason you cooked” Paul asked once more as his hands made their way to Jacob’s backside  
“I’ve told you” Jacob said  
“Jacob…”  
“You know you are ruining the whole mood…” Jacob said settling down in Paul’s lap  
“…..and there I was going to suggest that we skip dessert and have an early night” Jacob whispered into Paul’s ear  
“You were” Paul said letting his hands begin to roam up Jacob’s body  
“I was, but if you want to fight with me….” Jacob started to climb off Paul but was stopped  
“Maybe I was being a little hasty” Paul said in that low gruff voice that did strange things to Jacob  
“So how about it” Jacob said leaning in to kiss Paul’s neck  
“I’m thinking why are we still talking about it?”  
“Come on then mister, bed” Jacob said climbing off Paul and holding out his hand for Paul to take hold of  
"What about the dishes" Paul asked noticing that they were still on the counter top  
"I'll do them in the morning" Jacob said dragging Paul upstairs


End file.
